


i need, i need

by masokeith



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, vld - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Klance NSFW, M/M, NSFW, Slightly - Freeform, Weed, a quick drabble i wrote, i haven't smoked weed in like a month so this probably sux, trans keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 08:05:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16850287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masokeith/pseuds/masokeith
Summary: anonymous: could you write something about keith not having a good day and coming home to lance seeking comfort? they smoke some weed, make out, do shitin other words, keith & lance makeout to SZA and smoke dank weed





	i need, i need

**keith (9:03pm):**  
_can i please come over i’m about to rip my biochem textbook in half_

**lance (9:04pm):**  
_please don’t do that u know how much textbooks cost and ur gonna sell it back at the end of the semester. also yes we can smoke a bowl if u want_

**lance (9:05pm):**  
_i have ice cream and lips that you can kiss_

**keith (9:05pm):**  
_omw_

 

When Keith arrives, Lance is already packing a bowl, and his eyes light up at Keith’s presence, a familiar blue that settles Keith’s wild pulse in seconds. 

“Hey, sugar,” Lance hums, gesturing for Keith to sit beside him. Immediately, Keith does, flopping onto the bed beside his boyfriend. “What’s up?” 

Violet bruises, caused by lack of sleep and insurmountable stress, stain Keith’s under-eyes, and he frowns, letting out a weighty sigh. “It’s dumb,” he mumbles, “I’m just so fucking stressed. Nothing new.” 

Lance sets the bowl down momentarily and leans over to pull Keith into a soft hug, stroking his hair in gentle, soothing motions. “Hey, it’s okay,” he says, “doesn’t matter if it’s not ‘new.’ I’m still here for you and we can still talk it out.” 

Keith sinks into the hug, feeling the tension dissipate little by little at the musical lilt of Lance’s voice. “Honestly?” he admits, “I just want to get high and make out with you.” 

With a fond chuckle, Lance pulls back and kisses Keith’s forehead. “Alright, alright, yeesh,” he says playfully, reaching for the bowl again, pulling a lighter out of his pocket. “Get comfy, babe, I’m gonna take a hit.” 

Keith takes this as an invitation to snag a sweatshirt from Lance’s drawer, bundling himself in the warmth of the blue crewneck. He watches as Lance flicks the lighter on and takes a long, smooth drag, mesmerized by the wisps of smoke that fall from his lips a moment later.

Lance grins at Keith, who has rejoined him on the bed, and hands the bowl and lighter over to him. “Want a hit?” he asks, and Keith takes it from him without hesitation, lighting up and breathing it in deeply. “Hey, you look cute in my sweater by the way. Sweater thief.” 

Keith exhales, a deep, familiar warmth flooding his chest. Anxiety unwinds as he watches the smoke rise into the air, carrying thousands of jumbled formulas and molecular structures along with it. He hums softly and passes the bowl back to Lance. “Thanks.” 

They don’t smoke much more after that; they’re not looking to get fucked up, just enough to relax. Keith pulls up Spotify and chooses a song with the perfect vibe: Drew Barrymore by SZA, then collapses the rest of the way so he’s laying down, head resting on Lance’s stomach. 

“Hey,” Lance mumbles after a minute, scratching soothingly at Keith’s scalp. “You still wanna make out?” 

Keith looks up at him, drinking in the haze that turns bright blue eyes to something more like the ocean on a cloudy day, and he sits up, crawling so they’re eye to eye. “Mmm,” he manages, nuzzling Lance’s cheek with his own. “Yep.” 

Lance laughs softly and winds his arms around Keith’s waist, pulling him in as his lips glide gently against the other’s. With a contented sigh, Keith melts into the kiss; it’s a little clumsy, but still just as good. 

“Mnnh,” Keith moans as Lance sucks on his bottom lip, those strong hands roaming every inch of his body to finally settle on his ass. The kiss turns a bit more frantic then, and Lance wedges his knee in between Keith’s thighs, letting his boyfriend grind against him. He keeps a firm hold of Keith’s ass and spurs on the sloppy movements, pulling Keith down against his knee until he can feel that his cunt is soaked through those flimsy sweatpants. 

“Hmm,” Lance hums, grinning against his lips. “Somebody’s wet for me.” 

Keith huffs, ravenous as he continues to rut against Lance’s knee. “Hhnn…” he breathes shakily, hair falling from his ponytail to settle in front of his eyes. Lance reaches up to tuck it away, before slotting his hand around the back of Keith’s neck and pulling him in for more desperate kisses. 

They don’t get around to doing anything–just grinding and clumsy kissing, but it’s enough to let all of Keith’s fears unfold, for now, gentle relief settling in with each kiss, each little giggle Lance lets out when his hips stutter the wrong way. 

“Mlove you,” Lance breathes between kisses, “so much. Smart cookie.” 

Keith grins and nuzzles him again; there’s something about Lance that always makes him soft, no matter what he does. “Love you too,” he responds, and the only thing that matters then is the smile he receives in return–and nothing else.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! find me on tumblr @ masokeith or twitter @ shawntxt c: comments and kudos much appreciated!!


End file.
